Business is Foolish
by Conejo-sama
Summary: My second ONE SHOT! A short story of what it would be like if Yahiro and Megumi were married... and if S*A's tomfoolery never ended. YahMeg and other obvious couples.


This is the first Special A story I wrote and officially the 2nd ONE SHOT I've made. I wrote it to pass the time, plus Megumi and Yahiro are my favorite couple in this series! It's based off mostly the anime.  
**SPOILER**: In the manga, Yahiro and Megumi just stay friends, but in the anime, they become a couple. Or that's what it looks like. (They cuddle okay so it's quite obvious they're an item!)

Writing this was totally worth it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**S*A ONE SHOT:  
Business is Foolish**

This morning was like the beginning of any other cliché narrative. Birds sung a melody that echoed into a young couple's home, only their home was a mansion, and the sound could only be heard in the couple's bedroom. This sound was the young man's wake up call. He was a very busy man. A very important, busy man, for he was the CEO of the Saiga Financial Group.

Though he was very busy, he always had enough time for everything.

This morning, he had time to wake up beside his sleeping wife. He had time to enjoy this blissful morning with her. He took note of her appearance: her creamy, brown hair, fairly smooth and pale skin, and her sweet, moist lips. They were so tempting to kiss as he stared at them. She was laying on the bed, one hand lying by her head, the other resting securely on top of her oversized stomach. She had four more months until she would give birth to their newborn son or daughter: the heir to the family company. He moved a strand of hair from her face and kissed her on the top of her forehead; then he got ready for work.

His regular morning routine was always organized. He would take a quick shower, get dressed in his professional attire, eat his small breakfast, and then go straight to work. His building does not go unnoticed by bystanders. As an important businessman, his place of business had to be dignified; it had to be an insignia of his renowned potency.

As he entered the building, he was eagerly greeted by his employees. Some he acknowledged, others he grunted a response to their greetings.

"Ohayo, Saiga-sama." They greeted.

"Konichiwa, Saiga-sama." They welcomed.

And the only response he would give them was a simple, "Hn."

He was only concentrating on his short journey to his office, which was on the top floor.

Aw yes, the chairman's office: the peak of a man's peace at work, the center of a businessman's company, but most importantly, the Big Boss's sanctuary (other than his bedroom at home, but he would never say that around his wife). No one was allowed to enter the chairman's office unless invited, summoned, or demanded by the Big Boss himself. His office was had the biggest setup connection in the whole building. Not only did it have enough space to hold the long table in the conference room, but it was large enough to hold the _entire_ conference room. There were two rooms that were connected to his office. One was a full-sized black granite bathroom complete with a shower, tub with jacuzzi features, and a sink. The other room was a complete, private gym: weights, treadmill, the works. As the owner of a financial business, he had to stay in shape. Inside the main office, there was a mini bar where he could serve himself, even though he didn't drink alcohol. He needed something to relieve him of the stress his work gave him. He barely left the office during the day unless there was an emergency or if he felt like it.

Today, unlike the usual annoyance he received from his employees-especially the women-he, for once, was able to do some of his paperwork in peace and quiet... until he got a certain call.

"Hai," the young man replied, irritated.

"_Tsuji-san and Yamamoto-san are here, Saiga-sama._"

He sighed, exasperated. "Let them in." He tried to sound as professional as he could, even though he was annoyed.

"_Hai, Saiga-sama._"

He hoped it wouldn't happened. He hoped this day, this one, placid, incenseless day would come, but _they_ just had to show up. The in-laws. Though one of them wasn't technically related in term, but his wife always treated him like an older brother, so apparently it mattered.

As the double doors to his office slowly opened, the two men came rushing into the office. This, of course, was expected; it was too bad the exasperated man didn't get his coffee in time.

"Yahiro," the man referred to as Tsuji began. There was a bird on his shoulder that was trying to give him an intimidating stare.

"I prefer you call me by my surname in my place of business, _Tsuji_." said man interrupted, adding emphasis to the other man's name. Then he glanced at the bird. "And keep your pets _outside_."

"As family, you should already be adjusted to these conditions by now." Yahiro scowled. Even after seventeen months of marriage, he still couldn't shake off the idea that these two... _imps_ were his in-laws. He knew their reasons for being here, at his office, disturbing the calmest part of his day. Whenever they confronted him the way they did in front of his desk, the subject only led to one thing: his wife.

"Is there something you need, or can I get back to work?"

"As a matter of fact, there is something that came to our attention, _Saiga_." The Tsuji man exaggerated his brother-in-law's name, purposely aggravating him. "Megumi told us a few days ago that her next appointment would be some time today."

Yahiro gave him an indifferent look. "There's no point in coming into my office without telling me something I don't already know."

"Why aren't you there with my sister?" the other man went straight to the point.

"Why is that any of your business?" he retorted. "Do we really need to go over this again, _Jun_?" Whenever he was talking to any family members on his wife's side, he wouldn't dare address by their last name. That would be an insult. But he was still irritated by this younger man. "Everytime there's something happening to Megumi, you always have to come over here and consult me on it; in the end, I prove to you that I can take care of our family affairs and you wasted most of my valued time. Why doesn't S.A. just stop bothering me already? In fact, why don't you just disband your little group of former academic achievers. You're not in high school anymore."

"S.A. will never be gone as long as we're still alive." The animal lover justified. The bird on his shoulder squawked in agreement. "And if you can't take this seriously, then maybe Megumi isn't good for you after all." That said statement crossed the line.

"Get out of my office before I call security. Your family's company still needs financial aid, doesn't it Tsuji?"

Said man glared at the man whose business gave his company financial support, then quickly left the office. Yahiro let his head fall back on his chair's head and suppressed a heavy sigh. That was frustrating. They always had to do this. They should have known he knew better than that. If there was anything he had time for, it was spending quality time with his wife. He always took breaks during work his wife needed something or if he felt like doing something with her. He was more careful around her now that she was pregnant. And as an important businessman, he was always organized. If anyone was going to tell him how to do his job, they should have proof that he was doing something wrong before undermining him the way they did. They didn't even know when Megumi's appointment would be nor where it was going to be held.

He looked at the schedule in his PDA. It said today Megumi's appointment would be at 2:00. It looked at the clock on his desk. It was 1:12. He had time to go out to lunch with his wife before the appointment. As he got ready to leave, he heard a knocking on his window. He looked at the wall-sized window and scoffed.

_Idiots..._

As he left the office, Yahiro made a quick phone call.

* * *

Megumi's morning was just like any other, for a pregnant woman, that is. When she woke up, she sighed as she realized that she was alone. That was expected. She knew her husband needed to get up early to go to work because he was a very important businessman, but it was nice when he could stay to have breakfast with her before work. She held her stomach as she got from bed. She dressed herself in a lacy blue maternity dress and black pants. Her breakfast was fruitful to her tastes: eggs, bacon, french toast, beignets, pancakes, the works. In the end, it satisfied her. After her "little" meal, she took a short stroll around the mansion.

She was bored.

Without her husband, she had nothing to do. She couldn't just go wherever she wanted; she had to consider the safety of the baby, plus there was the press. But not even the baby was making any sort of response to her. It must have been bored too. And her appointment wouldn't be until a couple hours. She decided to take advantage of this tedious moment by going to the unfinisihed nursery. It was almost as big as their bedroom, and their bedroom was large as her husband's office. The nursery contained a crib, a changing table, a mini bookcase, a toybox, and a rocking chair.

She grabbed the first book on top of the bookcase: a book of baby names. For the past few months in her pregnancy, Megumi could never think of a satsifying name for the baby. She wanted to name to have some sort of meaning while Yahiro said he would agree with any name she chose; that made it more difficult for her.

_I guess I'll have to wait,_ She thought. Knowing her baby's gender would make it easier for her to choose a name, anyway.

She set that book aside, and chose another one from the easy-reach selection. It was a book of lullabies.

Singing: that was still Megumi's #1 hobby. She continued to sing, and was even promoted a singing job in her familie's music business. She sometimes sang in concerts, but only did it if Yahiro was there. He enjoyed her singing, and it was one of the many things that he cherished about her. She would always sing to him when she had the opportunity. He was especially glad when she got rid of the special drawing pad he gave her. At night, she would hum some of those lullabies because the baby would always make it harder for her to sleep. Yahiro would stay up with her, allowing her to lay in his lap. She would lie her head on his chest as she sang quietly. It always calmed the baby down whenever that happened. Megumi put a hand on her swollen belly as she carefully sat down onto the rocking chair. She began to sing a lullaby while rubbing her stomach subconscious. She almost drifted off to sleep until one of the maids ran into the room.

"Phone call, Saiga-san." she said.

Megumi took the phone and the maid left. She groggily spoke, "Moshi moshi."

"_Megumi._"

"Yahiro!" she jumped. "Is something wrong?"

"_No, I'm just coming to pick you up. We're going out to lunch, then coming back for your appointment._" He decided then to change the subject. "_Why don't you have your cell phone with you? I called you, but you didn't answer._"

"I'm sorry, 'Hiro-kun. I forgot."

She heard him sigh at the other end. "_Don't worry about it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ja nae._"

"Bai (bye)." Once she heard a click, she got ready to leave. She went to get her purse; at the front door, one of the butlers already had her jacket ready for her. "Arigatou," she thanked him. The servant bowed then got back to work. She waited for her husband to pick her up outside. Once he arrived, she carefully got into the car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Your choice." he answered. He held a grin.

She smiled back. "Okay..."

* * *

"Hurry up, baka! We need to catch up with him!" A frustrated Akira yelled at her disheveled husband. They were currently spying on the man that just left his important corporate building, and they were trying to catch up with him. They were almost caught spying through his window when Ryu and Jun left, but Tadashi succeeded in hiding by falling-jumping 40 floors down into some hedges below. Going back into high school antics would have been unusual to many, but if you were apart of S.A., it was completely normal.

The S.A. group made a pact before they graduated: they would always watch out for each other no matter what. Of course, if anybody knew Toudou Akira like they did, they should know that she took promises to the extreme, especially when it came to her friends. Now, they were all grown up. They all had families and children; but Megumi was an exception. She was the delicate flower of the group, so everybody was watching out for her the most, especially Ryu and Jun. When she started dating Yahiro, things got shaky for them. After all, Yahiro was the last person they would ever trust. But after he helped them with Kei's situation, their trust slowly grew.

Megumi was the first to get married, (Yahiro was still inferior to Kei, even when it comes to engagements.) but the last to expect a child. As soon as she married Yahiro, everybody became alert. As soon as she told her friends about her pregnancy, things got even more serious. Hikari and Akira made the first move and Ryu and Jun quickly agreed to their plans; and their poor husbands were dragged along with them.

"Akira, why do we need to do this?" Tadashi struggled to get out of the bushes. "I think we should just let them be. Climbing walls and hanging from their windows is a little extreme don't you think? I think Saiga knows what he's doing."

"Iie! Megumi is expecting a baby, and Saiga still leaves her at home by herself. If he won't watch her, we will!"

"_Ne, Akira-chan!_"

Akira took out her walky-talky. "Hai, Hikari-chan?"

"_We've spotted Yahiro and Megumi-chan. Should we follow in pursuit?_"

"Hai! We'll catch up to you soon!" She put it away. "Okay, let's go!"

"Akira, you know, we have our own child to take care of." Tadashi reminded her.

Akira sighed. "I know, I didn't forget. But that's what nannies are for, ne?" Her husband sweatdropped. "We'll return as soon as we're done spying on them, okay?" She kissed his cheek softly. "Now, let's move!"

"OW!" She was too close to his ear.

* * *

Yahiro and Megumi walked through the suburban stripmalls. It took them awhile to get into a restaurant because Megumi was the one who was picking their eating spot and she took as long as she wanted. This was one of the rare times when she was spending time with her husband during her pregnancy, so she stalled as long as she could.

"Here," she finally stopped their walk. "This place looks nice." It was a small café; nice enough for a couple on a tight schedule, even a rich couple.

"Alright." They entered and waited to be escorted to a table. The small restaurant was pretty empty so they were seated quickly. "What made you pick this place, Megumi?" asked Yahiro, looking at his menu.

"It looked nice, and it's quiet. You like it here, don't you?"

Yahiro could tell by the nervous look on her face and the her quivering voice that she didn't choose this place because she liked. He took her hand and caressed his thumb against it. "Megumi, you could have picked any other place you wanted. It didn't need my approval."

"I know, I just..." Megumi turned her head away from her husband to hide her abashed blush. She knew that Yahiro wouldn't care where they went, as long as they were together, and sometimes, it was implied when he was annoyed. Saiga Yahiro was a man who enjoyed very few pleasures and had a distaste for almost everything; he was not afraid to tell anybody what he wanted. He was an important man, so someone as important as him-and his wife-deserved the best. This café was probably the last eatery on his list of favorites _or_ recommendations.

"It's okay. I'm fine eating lunch here. Order whatever you like."

That was something any man with a pregnant wife would never say. _Never_. But if he was as rich an important businessman like Saiga Yahiro, it didn't matter. Pregnant or not, his wife could have ordered everything from the menu, which was close to what Megumi did. It was like a feast for one. Yahiro only ate a salad and drank some coffee.

"'Hiro-kun, you're not going to eat anything else?" his wife asked concerned.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. This is just for you. It's best you eat before your appointment." Megumi blushed. He smirked. "We'll leave when you're ready."

"Hai."

* * *

Outside the café, someone was looking at the couple through a pair of binoculars. "They seem to be having a good time." Hikari reported to her husband. Kei didn't respond as his wife continued to spy on the innocent couple.

"I think you and Akira have gone overboard." Kei said, bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asked, not taking her eyes away from the binoculars.

"Well, Tadashi and Akira were climbing the walls of the Saiga Corporate Building. Now we're spying on them at a meager café. She even sent Jun and Ryu into the office, for the fifth time this week, and it's only Wednesday, and Yahiro almost had to call security three times. Not to mention that we have our own kids to watch after, and we're wasting our time by watching a pair of _responsible_ adults. If any of us gets arrested for pulling stupid stunts like these, did you guys even consider the consequences of your actions?"

Hikari pulled away from her binoculars to think. If they were to get involved with the authorities, then the reputation of the Takashimas would be ruined. Even Akira and Tadashi's families would be affected. "I guess you're right. But we have to keep our promise! The pact!"

"Hikari, the point of the pact was to watch out for each other if we're in trouble, not _literally_. Yahiro may not be the most trustworthy guy, but I don't think he would do anything to hurt Megumi; and I don't think Megumi would let him hurt her, either."

Hikari suddenly held a guilty look on her face. "Hmm... maybe next time, we should take Haru with us!"

Kei sighed. "That was not what I was implying."

* * *

Yahiro and Megumi left the restaurant and went back home, waiting for the doctor. As an important businessman, there were also many things to endure, like the constant invasions of paparazzi, moles, and other important figures that wanted to interfere into his life and ruin the reputation of his business. They already discovered his wife's pregnancy, but they kept everything else private, including the monthly appointments, up to their child's birth. That was part of the reason why Yahiro wanted Megumi to stay in their mansion. If she were to go outside, she would need an escort, and only one person was allowed to do that:

Him and him alone.

They were lucky enough to avoid any signs of cameras or flashes or stalkers. If anybody even tried to touch him or his wife, nobody would know whether that person existed or not. He dared any suckers to try to even _look_ at them.

Now her appointments were held in the safety of their home.

Yahiro made her lay in their bed and rest before the doctor came. "Do you need anything?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Can you stay with me for a bit?"

Yahiro smiled. He was about to join his wife in bed until one of the maids came into the room. "You have a guest, Saiga-sama."

He scowled. "I'll be right back." He told his wife. Once they left the room, he immediately scolded the maid, "I wasn't expecting any guest today. Who is it?"

"The Karinos, sir."

_The Karinos? I wonder what Akira and him want. Akira..._

He hadn't seen his old crush in awhile. His affection towards her slowly disinigrated when he started dating Megumi, and disappeared when he was married. Now, he considered her as just a close friend, even though he knew that she was apart of the remaining S.A. that was out to get him. That was probably the reason why she came to "visit" him or Megumi.

Once he was at the intersection of the stairs, he almost lost his composure. Akira was wearing a murderous look on her face. If looks could kill right now, he would drop dead. "Saiga...!"

"Akira," he replied, keeping on his stoic face. He could see her cringing husband covering his ears behind her, and raised an eyebrow. "to what may I owe the pleasure?"

"Why the hell aren't you and Megumi at the doctors? Megumi was suppose to be there half an hour ago for her appointment!" Yahiro blinked. "Well, explain yourself." Akira crossed her arms.

Yahiro continued to stare as Akira's scowl grew. Tadashi stood safely in the background. Yahiro sighed before answering, but was quickly intercepted when someone else decided to visit him. He walked over to open the door before one of his servants could. "Oh, Dr. Harajiwa. I'm glad you were able to come so early." he greeted the doctor.

"Hai, I didn't have that many other patients today, so I was happy to come by early. I'll need someone to help me bring in the equipment, though."

"I will send someone to bring it in. Now, Sebastian," he called his faithful servant. "Please take Dr. Harajiwa to Megumi."

"Hai, Saiga-sama," Sebastian bowed and escorted the doctor. Yahiro looked back at his astounded friends.

"You were saying?"

Akira was red in the face. Tadashi face palmed, mumbling something incoherent. Yahiro gave another sly sneer then left to accompany his expecting wife, leaving them in the lobby.

"I told you we should have stayed at home." Tadashi told his wife.

That earned him a whack on the head.

* * *

"You seem to be doing fine, Saiga-san." Dr. Harajiwa said to the pregnant woman in bed. "The baby seems to be doing fine, also."

"Really?" Megumi almost squealed. Yahiro, who was sitting right next to her, squeezed her hand in pleasure, obviously happy with the good news.

"Now, I'll give you an ultrasound just to check on the baby. But first, I'll need to put this gelatin on top of your stomach. It will be easier to see the baby this way."

Yahiro saw the uncomfortable expression on his wife's face and squeezed her hand to help ease her anxiety. He leaned in and whispered, "It's alright, Megumi. I'm right here." When she looked into his sincere eyes, she nodded and leaned into his chest as Dr. Harajiwa applied the gelatin onto her stomach and then used a probe device to scan it.

"Looks like the baby is doing okay-oh, wait!"

"What is it?" Yahiro asked noticing the doctor's tone of distress. He felt Megumi squeeze his hand tighter.

"It seems that there are... two babies."

Megumi gasped, and her husband nearly did the same. Two babies. It was an overwhelming surprise for the young couple. Though, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Megumi had a younger twin of her own, so the children in her womb were probably hereditary. "Two babies, can you believe it, 'Hiro-kun? Twins!" His wife cheered, obviously excited. The expression on her face made him smile.

"Congradulations, you two. You're expecting twins. Do you want to know the genders?"

Yahiro was about to reply, but Megumi pulled his sleeve. "Can we wait, 'Hiro-kun?"

He nodded. They turned to the doctor and gratified their no. "Very well then. I'll just clean up and get ready to go."

"Thank you for coming by, Dr. Harajiwa."

"My pleasure." She bowed.

Yahiro left to let Megumi change. He left the room, but was unfortunately face-to-face with the rest of S.A.

_Oh great. More delinquents._

"Who let the rest of you into my home?"

"I did." Akira answered. "Now, how's Megumi doing?"

He sighed. "This is really getting old. When are you imbeciles going learn when to mind your own business? Your adults, so start acting like it."

"You know we're never going to stop worrying about our friends, Yahiro." Kei spoke up, though he was mostly speaking for the others. Even though he made very little contact with Megumi, he still cared for her like the others did, but didn't agree to the extremes of spying on his friends. Hikari, however was always willing to help with something like, so he had no choice but to go with her. "We made a pact, remember?"

Yahiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "How can I forget something like that when you keep barging into my business everyday? Don't you people businesses to tend to? Families to take care of?"

When silence took over, Megumi came out of their bedroom fully dressed. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to be here for you." Jun spoke for everyone. Ryu's bird friend squawked next to him. "So, how are you doing?"

Megumi's face immediately lit up. "We're having twins!" Everybody went over to congradulate their friend, except for Kei who stood by Yahiro. They could here Akira and Hikari jabber about shopping for baby clothes like they had when they discovered she was pregnant, and Jun and Ryu held bright smiles on their face, very happy for their nee-chan.

"Kei, I'm surprised you of all people would even be here, even if it was for you wife." Yahiro confessed to the Takashima next to him.

"It's not like I have a choice," Kei said. "Besides, it's just business, Yahiro."

"No, it's foolishness."

**The End**

* * *

My second ONE SHOT complete! I always wanted to write about what it would be like if Yahiro and Megumi were married, but it took _forever_! The ending was kinda rushed in my opinion. But I really want to know what you think! (Plus the font and stuff was acting weird, so it was hard to write)

_**R&R!**_


End file.
